FMA song fic collection
by gothicnut
Summary: This is a collection of songs i choose for charaters of fma
1. Roy

**I don't own the rights to FMA or the lazy song**

* * *

Today I don't feel like doing any work

I just wanna sleep at my desk

Don't feel like picking up my work, so leave that stuff back on the desk

'cause today I swear I'm not doing any work

I'm gonna run in the office an hide from the gang

Turn up the radio, throw Ed out the door

Nobody's gon' stop me oh yea

I'll be lying on my couch just trying not to work

Click goes the gun best run from that honey

'cause in this office she's the freaking man

Oh no, she didn't, she didn't

She did it 'cause I'm scared

Today I best fell like doing paperwork

I just want to live through today

Don't feel like getting killed today, so best get some work done today

'cause I swear I don't wanna die today

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some planning I think

Find a really great bar, have some really great drinks  
And she's gonna burst in  
What the hell  
(What the hell are you drunk)

Yeah, I might mix my drinks  
And get my ass handed to me  
I bet Hawkeye will be pissed off with me  
But sorry Riza, I just cannot walk

Oh yes, she did it, she did it

She did it 'cause she's mad

Today I best fell like doing paperwork

I just want to live through today

Don't feel like getting killed today, so best get some work done today

'cause I swear I don't wanna die today

No, I ain't gonna let her win

'cause I'm in charge of her

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in the office door

And let everyone head home  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh today I don't feel like doing any work

I just wanna sleep at my desk

Don't feel like picking my pen, so leave that stuff back on desk

'cause today I swear I'm not doing any work

Nothing at all

Shit that's the door

I better run

**This is my first attempt at a song fic so please be honest. If enough people like it i will try and write another one I'm open to ideas so if you got any let me know**


	2. Ed, Roy and the gang

Disclaimer: i don't own the rights to FMA or to this song

I guess now it's time for me to come clean

I feel it's time

Got a picture of you in my head

Got your gun shot mark still on my kitchen wall (oh yea)

Got a fist of pure emotion

Got a heart of shattered dreams

cannot leave it; cannot leave it all behind now

Whatever we said, whatever we did we didn't mean it

will you take us back for good (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

Whenever we're wrong just tell me the words and we'll say them

You'll be right cos we are fools (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

Unaware but underlined I figured out our love

It was so good

But if I'm honest with my heart I celebrate our love yea

But that was not to be

In the twist of stupidity I pushed you so far away

Can't you find a little room inside for me

Whatever we said, whatever we did we didn't mean it

will you take us back for good (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

Whenever we're wrong just tell me the words and we'll say them

You'll be right cos we are fools (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

And we'll be together, this time I mean forever (

We'll stop fighting and forever we will be

So complete in our love

We will never be so broken again

Whatever we said, whatever we did we didn't mean it

will you take us back for good (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

Whenever we're wrong just tell me the words and we'll say them

You'll be right cos we are fools (take us back, take us back, take us back for good)

we guess now it's time, that we made us for good


	3. O Armstrong

After along hard day Olivia goes back to the family home to her room to do the one thing that makes her happy

I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from my lies  
I'm so completely stupid, I don't need this  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to just dance

I've fallen for ballet  
I've fallen for ballet for the first time  
And this time I know I know I can do it  
I've fallen for ballet yea  
God knows, God knows I've fallen for dance

It's strange but it's true, hey yea  
I can't get over the way i like it like I do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door

Oh how I want to just dance baby  
Oh how I want to do ballet  
Oh how I want to do ballet

during the instrumental bit Olivia dances around her room in her pink tutu

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to livin' without livin' without  
Livin' without this in my life

I don't want to hide no more, _BOOM the door flies open to Alex enter the room in a purple tutu_ hey!  
I know, you don't hide no more

So sister can't you see  
we've got to break free  
we've got to just dance  
I want to just dance, yea

I want, I want, I want  
I want to do ballet

the rest of the night both armstong's did their ballet around the house.

**I hope you enjoyed this please read and review **


	4. Riza

When I wrote this song  
In my house, by myself  
Whenever I thought of you  
Wishing that you were here  
I see you smiling all day  
Was it real or just me dreaming?  
You'd always be there in that hall way  
walking away from me again

The last time here with you  
Same old song, same old dance  
The last time I'll see you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of hate it this  
How you have to walk out of that door

Oh, did you ever know?  
That I'm in love with you

Edward, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
Why must you hide you're pain?  
Why can't you talk to me?  
Can I be the one for you  
Who opens your heart and heals it  
If your not yelling  
I will know that you love me too

So let me come to you  
Close as you will let me  
Close enough for me  
To feel your metal on my cheek  
And stay there as I close my eyes

How I loved your golden eyes on me  
did you ever know  
that I have loved you so?

Edward, so share with me  
Your thoughts, if you you'll open up  
Your fears that your're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the skirt and my wrench?  
Just open up your heart  
You will know just how much I love you

Edward, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
Why must you hide your pain?  
Why can't you talk to me?  
Can I be the one for you?  
Who opens your heart and heals it  
If your not yelling  
I will know that you love me too


End file.
